Haunted Agony
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Featuring the song 'Haunted' By Taylor Swift. The beach scene after Charles is shot. Hints at Raven/Erik and a little Moira/Charles. My first Fic! Please review if you feel like it. Good/Bad opinions welcome.


Be** Kind please. My first fic and all that...**

**Disclaimer: I only own this smiley face here and ma mixy-together kind of stuff. Smiley face - :D**

**Song is Haunted by Taylor Swift**

**Moira's POV**

Moira looked at the body of Charles Xavier on the ground. No!, she thought, Charles, this cannot be happening!

_You and I walk a fragile line, _

_I have known it all this time_

_But i never thought I'd live to see it break_

Erik looked up at her, hate in his eyes. "You," He snarled, "You did this!"

_It's getting dark and its all so quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_It's coming over me like it's all a big mistake_

He extended his arm towards her and the tags around her throat pulled back. She clasped her hands around her throat in suprise. He was trying to kill her!

_Wo-ah, i'm holding my breath,_

_Wo-on't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

"Stop, please!" Charles begged him, "She didn't do this, Erik!" He said the words so persuasively that she almost wished they were true. No. He couldn't die! This was all her fault!

_Come on, come on,_

_don't leave me like this!_

The looked pleadingly at Erik, the man she thought was her friend. And she looked at the dying man, whom she loved.

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted!_

"You did." His words made realisation and fear drop like a stone onto Erik's face.

_Come on, come on,_

_don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you gone_

Erik lowered his arm and turned to his friend. Moira fell to the ground and sobbed. "Us turning against eachother," Erik said to his friend, "It's what they want, I tried to warn you, Charles!"

_Can't turn back now,_

_I'm Haunted!_

"I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I! All of us, together! Protecting eachother." He looked into Charles' blue eyes, "We want the same thing!"

Charles chuckled despite his state and sighed, "Oh, my friend, we do not."

**Erik/Magneto's POV**

_I stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said_

_To you_

He couldn't believe it. They had worked on this! He had thought that this had been what he'd wanted, to help mutants by destroying humans!

**Raven/Mystique's POV**

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time _

_I'm wishing he was you instead_

Charles could not die! She wanted to hold him, to be next to him! Yet, why did she keep back? There was somthing about the way Erik had spoken that made her want to obey him...

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing!_

**(AN:I decided to miss out some of the song)**

**Moira's POV again**

Erik beckoned to them. She ran forward. "Charles! she gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

Erik stood up. "Their society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now WE get ready to play OURS." He paused. "Who's with me?"

He glanced over his fellow mutants and held out his hand for Mystique. "No more hiding."

That traitor.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

Where was the Erik they knew?

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, No!_

_Come on, come on, _

_Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out_

Raven walked over to her 'brother' as he he lay there, gasping for breath. "You-you should go with him," Charles told her, "It's what you want."

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, _

_I'm haunted_

"You promised me you would never read my mind," Raven reminded him.

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry." He kissed her hand and she kissed his forehead.

She looked up at Moira. "Take care of him." And she stood up to take Erik's outstretched hand. Angel, Azazel and Riptide walked towards them, leaving only Hank, Alex and Sean.

"And Beast?" She called to Hank, "Never forget: Mutant... and proud!"

They disappeared into red and black smoke, curtusey of Azazel.

The remaining mutants hurried forwards. "Help me!" Moira begged, "We're going to get you to hospital!" She told Charles. They attempted to lift him, but he cried out in pain.

"Charles, don't move, ok?" Hank instructed him more than told him.

"I won't," Charles reasurred him, "Actually, I can't."

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_"_I-I-I can't feel my legs."

_I have known it all this time_

They exchanged worried glances over his shaking body.

"I can't feel- my legs."

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

"I can't feel my legs."

_Never thought I'd see it._

**So, there you have it! I know it wasn't very creative, but I decided I should do something with my account :) **

**Next time I'll try harder. If you haven't heard the song give it a go. I thought that some of the lyrics keyed in with the emotions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!**


End file.
